April Fools
by SiennaKnight
Summary: Santana recruits - forces - Rachel to help her prank Quinn. All she has to do is pretend that a love potion has caused her to fall madly in love with the cheerleader. Simple, right? Wrong. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**April Fools**  
by Sienna Knight

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee. Not even a little bit.**

* * *

Santana forcibly yanked the smaller brunette into a classroom, shutting the door behind the two. Just for the hell of it and because being evilly dramatic was right up her forte, she slowly locked the door before turning to face the terrified girl. She put on her best smirk, reveling in how easy it was to intimidate the diva.

"Um...h-hi, Santana. Is there a-anything I can do for you?" The girl choked out, wincing at how weak her voice sounded. She let out a shaky breath, trying to remain calm.

"Hello, Berry," the cheerleader said, the edges of her mouth quirked up in a maniacal smile. Rachel gulped up at her, not sure what was happening. Momentarily, she panicked, thinking that the latina had finally snapped and was going to kill her. She hoped that it would be quick and painless, but knowing the cheerleader, she would be tortured first. What a way to go. "Now I bet you're wondering why I brought you here."

Rachel nodded slowly, not trusting herself to speak again.

"Well, I have a bit of a proposition for you," Santana told her, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What c-can I help you with?" Rachel asked her nervously.

"I'm in need of a bit of assistance," she began. "Now, as you know, yesterday was April 1st."

"Um, yes," the diva responded cautiously, nodding her head.

"Well, Man Hands, you should know that I pride myself with being a master of manipulation. Now, yesterday was April Fool's Day. Normally, I don't go for such idiocy, because let's face it, that day's lame. Only losers," she said, eyeing Rachel in a way that made her shift uncomfortably, "try to one up each other on that day. However, Tubbers decided it would be a good idea to put red food coloring in the showerhead after cheerios practice. First off, only morons fall for that. Second, even if she did manage to dye my hair red, I'd rock it because I'm hot. And third, who the hell does she think she is trying to prank me?"

Rachel continued to nod, lost as to how this affected her.

"That's where you come in, Treasure Trail," Santana finished, smirking again.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how does that have anything to do with me?" Rachel asked, confused by the overload of information that the cheerleader was throwing her way. Santana rolled her eyes in annoyance, scowling.

"I was getting to that, RuPaul," she scoffed, uncrossing her arms and putting her hands on her hips in what Rachel thought was a poor imitation of Quinn's all-too-famous HBIC pose. "Fabgay needs to learn a thing or two about the food chain. Let's say I'm a smart and sexy wolf who rules over the rest of the animals in this school by simply baring my teeth and being ridiculously awesome. In this little scenario, let's say that Quinn is a lamb. A stupid and arrogant lamb that thinks she's smart. Now, what happens when the naive little lamb tries to attack the big, badass wolf?"

"The wolf eats the lamb?" Rachel asked, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Did anyone at this school know how to talk without using poorly thought out metaphors? Santana has been spending way too much time with Coach Sylvester.

"Bingo. So now that Bottle Blonde has decided to prank me, it's time for me to show her just who wins in this fight to stay alive," Santana states smugly, as if she had already destroyed the blonde. Rachel cleared her throat, still thoroughly confused.

"And you need me because?" Rachel questioned yet again. Not that she was one to talk, but people seriously needed to cut their long-winded explanations and get to the point. Rachel was missing AP Physics for this... on second thought, the latina could spend as much time as she wanted.

"Will you quit interrupting me, Dwarf?" Santana snarled, her eyes glinting maliciously at Rachel. The diva mentally laughed at how much the cheerleader did actually resemble a wolf at this moment. "Now, pranking someone of April Fool's Day is too predictable. Instead, you wait till they think they're in the clear, before attacking them with your genius."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. Wasn't that defeating the purpose of April Fool's Day, then?

"Here's what is going to happen. We're going to wait a day, then we're going to convince Quinn that I bought a real love potion-"

"Wait," Rachel interrupted, knowing that by doing so she was putting her life at risk. When the cheerleader didn't immediately attack her, the diva continued. "I seriously doubt that Quinn would fall for something like that. She's not stupid, she's going to know that you didn't really buy a love potion. Only someone as daft as Finn would believe you were serious." Rachel was surprised when Santana not only seemed as if she wasn't going to begin verbally assaulting her for interrupting, but also looked slightly amused.

"That's were you come in, Man Hands," Santana smirked evilly. "To prove it to my dear Quinnie, I'm going to pretend to slip it into your drink. I'll tell her that the first person you see you will fall madly in love with. And the first person that you will glance at after taking a sip of you're spiked drink will be our stupid little lamb, Quinn."

Rachel's eyes bulged out of her head, wondering if she heard the latina correctly. She sputtered, trying to speak, but for once in her life, she was speechless. Well, maybe not speechless.

"What? You-What? I-I...and Quinn? Pretend t-to...? What?" Rachel spewed, much to the annoyance of Santana. "Let me see if I understand. You want me to...pretend to fall madly in love with...Quinn. Notorious ice queen who could and would break me in half if I so much as looked at her funny?"

"Did I stutter?" Santana rolled her eyes. "Yes, you will pretend to be head over heels for her, obnoxious argyle and all."

"I can't do that!" Rachel said frantically. "Quinn will murder me. And what do you hope to accomplish with this?"

"You will annoy Quinn by being clingy and touchy and complimenting her and being as disgustingly annoying as you were when you were shacking up with Finnept."

"I never shacked up with anyone!" Rachel shouted in indignation, crossing her arms and pouting slightly. "I don't see what I gain from this. Not only will Quinn humiliate me, but I'll be publicly ridiculed even more so than I already am!"

"In return for your...services, I'm going to give you a free pass. No more slushies or dumpster dives. People will have to answer to me if they try to bully you in any way."

That did sound a bit tempting but... No, she would not do it. This was Quinn. If she even tried to compliment her, the cheerleader would probably punch her in the face. Or send one of her little minions to do it for her.

"I'm sorry, Santana. But I cannot accept. Find a new way to torture Quinn," Rachel said, trying to sound more confident than she felt. Santana let out a quick, horribly evil-sounding laugh that sent tremors of fear down her spine.

"I tried playing nice, loser," Santana said, her voice calm and eerily similar to that of a serial killer. "I gave you a choice, but now I'm telling you. You will do what I say, or you will suffer the consequences."

"But I can't do this! I will be humiliated, and I have nothing to gain. I've survived high school so far, I don't need a free pass on bullying," the diva cried out. The cheerleader suddenly shot forward, stopping only when her face was directly in front of Rachel's. She sneered at her, her eyes boring holes into the diva's. The shorter girl took a step back instinctively, suddenly feeling incredibly intimidated.

"I assume that you like to live. Do as I say, and you shall continue to do so. Don't, and...well, I'll let you use your imagination."

Gulp.

"I-I-I...Fine," Rachel said in resignation, slumping her shoulders forward. She was already at the bottom of the social ladder, what's the worst that can happen now? Besides, a free pass didn't sound that bad. Santana smirked at her triumphantly, already seeing the effects that her plan will have on the head cheerleader's mentality. This would be fun. "How long will I have to do this?"

"Just long enough for Barbie to be driven mad by your attention. After that, I will 'cure' you or something equally stupid," Santana said with a shrug. She hadn't really thought that far ahead. She was just looking forward to seeing Quinn's reaction to the 'love-struck' Berry.

"I still don't think that Quinn will be gullible enough to fall for this."

"Well, then you just have to make it really convincing, now don't you?" The brunette asked in annoyance. The diva was seriously ruining her mood with her logic. "Besides, she'll have to believe me if you of all people suddenly start trailing her like a lovesick puppy."

"I don't know about this," Rachel trailed off, still thinking this sounded incredibly ill-thought out. Santana just scoffed at her before turning on her heel and walking to the door.

"I'll text you the exact details later, Smurf," the latina told her, unlocking the door and swinging it open. Rachel looked at her in confusion.

"How do you have my number?" Santana paused for a second, before turning back to her with that creepy smile that she seemed to have perfected.

"I have my ways." Rachel didn't like the sound of that, but she dismissed it. She watched as the cheerleader left, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

...What did she get herself into?

* * *

**a/n- So...yup. Tell me if I should continue it in the comments :) Reviews make my day! :D Also, after every chapter, I will ask one or two questions for the readers, to keep you guys involved. So today, these are my questions:**

**Do you think Quinn will fall for the prank? How do you think she will react?**


	2. Chapter 2

**April Fools**  
by Sienna Knight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but I do own this story.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

* * *

"Really, Santana? A love potion?" Quinn asked, rolling her eyes. The brunette expected this reaction. She smirked at the head cheerleader, before reaching into her locker and rummaging around for a bit. Slowly, she pulled out a plastic, transparent bottle with suspiciously blue liquid inside of it. It was just mouthwash, but Quinn didn't need to know that.

"Yea, pawned it off of this sniveling kid myself. Cost me a bit, but it's the real thing. Completely legit," Santana told her, waving around the substance. Quinn pushed it out of her face, a look of annoyance crossing her features.

"Please, do you think I'm stupid? I know that love potions don't exist," she said in exasperation, before putting her hands on her hips. Santana 'tsk'ed at the girl, shaking her head.

"Well, that's where you're wrong, Quinnie the Pooh," the latina said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Don't call me that," Quinn deadpanned.

"Oh, lighten up, Tubbers. This happens to be one hundred percent real. I can prove it, too."

Quinn rolled her eyes again, clearly not amused. She chanced a quick look at the liquid being waved around by Santana, not buying it for a second. "I'm sure you can, Satan. Have fun playing with your toys, I have history next and it's on the other side of the building. So, if you'll excuse me," she said, beginning to leave. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She swiveled around, glaring at the brunette.

"Chill, Stretchmarks. Don't need to go all crazy white girl on me," Santana said sarcastically. The head cheerleader just sneered, crossing her arms.

"Seriously, Santana. I have to go."

"Fine, but meet me by my locker at lunch," the latina said, before turning away from the blonde and walking down the hall. Quinn watched after her for a second, before sighing in annoyance and stalking to her next class.

* * *

A couple hours later found Quinn waiting impatiently by her friend's locker, her lips pursed as she watched students flicker by her. She turned her head to look at a group of people talking, only to see them immediately close their mouths and look away from her. She sighed, annoyed by the fact that gossiping seemed to be the students favorite pastime. Why couldn't they just get a life?

"Hey, Q. Glad you could make it," she heard someone quip sarcastically, and she turned her head to face the brunette.

"What do you want, Santana?" Quinn asked, not really in the mood to put up with her friend's antics. Santana put her hand over her heart, adopting a mock-wounded look on her face.

"Oh, how you hurt me so. Why can't I just hang out with my dearest friend without having an ulterior motive?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow at the girl, causing Santana to smirk.

"Because you're you," she told her seriously.

"Fair enough," Santana responded, before reaching into her bag and pulling out her 'love potion'.

"Oh, not that thing again," Quinn groaned, eyeing the bottle wearily.

"Well, since you don't believe that this is real, I figured I'd prove it to you," the brunette said. Quinn let out a short huff of air, her face scrunched up in disdain.

"Whatever, San," Quinn sighed, figuring she'd just let the girl have her fun. Besides, she was a bit curious as to how Santana was going to prove it to her. Not that she'd believe it anyway. Love potions didn't exist - hell, she wasn't even sure true love existed, if her parents were anything to go by.

"Okay, so all we have to do now is choose a victim," Santana said evilly, pretending to scan the crowd.

"Berry," Quinn said quickly, not even thinking about it. Santana rolled her eyes, expecting this. That girl spent way to much time obsessing over the dwarf than was deemed normal.

"Perfect," the latina smirked, glad that her plan was working. Not only was Berry chosen as their 'victim' as per the plan, but the blonde thought that it was her idea in the first place. If this was a clichéd low-budget film, Santana was sure she would have been cackling evilly right about now. "Where do you think we'd find the midget?"

"The auditorium," Quinn said, her response yet again automatic. Santana blinked, looking in disbelief at the girl. How the hell did she know that? Did she stalk the girl? She decided to voice her thoughts out loud.

"How on earth do you even know that?" She watched as Quinn squirmed under her scrutinizing look, biting her lip.

"I don't know, she's Berry. Of course she'd be lame enough to spend her lunch practicing in the auditorium," Quinn replied, a blank expression on her face. Santana just shook her head.

"While that may be true normally, I think I remember seeing her in the cafeteria," Santana said, her mind turning back to the plan. Quinn's face scrunched in confusion.

"But she always goes to the auditorium on Friday's," she muttered to herself, before shrugging. She began walking to the cafeteria, and Santana quickly followed after her. They both stopped at the entrance, before turning to each other. "So what's the plan? How are you planning on proving that this is real and not some stupid joke to make me look gullible?"

"Have a little faith, Q," Santana told her, twirling the liquid in front of her friend's face. "Okay, so this is what we're going to do. I'll distract her, and you are going to slip it into her drink. Make sure that it's hers, though. We don't need Porcelain getting all googily-eyed at the first person he sees."

"Okay," Quinn drawled, before snatching the bottle out of Santana's hand. "I'm only doing this to prove that you're full of it, you know. There's no such thing as love potions. Besides," the blonde said, opening the substance and smelling it cautiously, "this smells like mouth wash."

Santana wretched the 'potion' away from her in annoyance, scoffing. "It's not mouth wash!"

"Mhm," Quinn smirked, laughing slightly. The latina glared at her, but the blonde just looked amused at Santana's attempt to look intimidating. "Come on, let's get this over with."

She made a grab for the bottle again, and upon obtaining it, turned to open the cafeteria doors. Her eyes swept over the mass of students, easily finding the short girl sitting next to a couple other glee members. Her bright red animal sweater and argyle skirt stuck out like a sore thumb.

Rachel looked up from her salad, glancing at the pair as they walked into the room. She saw Santana give her an almost imperceptible nod, to which she nodded back. Time for step one of the plan to begin.

"Hey, Man Hands," Santana sneered, getting into the act. She watched as Rachel looked up at her fearfully, dread forming in her eyes. The latina mentally praised the shorter girl. She was a pretty good actress. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Yes, how may I help you Santana?" The diva asked politely, turning her attention to the cheerleader. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Quinn pouring a blue liquid into her water. Rachel almost rolled her eyes. As if blue water wasn't completely obvious. Santana really could have thought this out better. The blonde seemed to be thinking the same thing, seeing as her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Well, I figured with Sectionals coming up, I could use a bit of work on my voice. I mean, I know it's already near flawless, but I was wondering if you wanted to help me," Santana told her, causing the girl's eyes to light up. She had to hold in her laughter as she watched a few members of the glee club who were eavesdropping guffaw at them.

"Of course, Santana," the diva replied happily, pretending to be oblivious. She blindly reached for her water, not looking at it as she took a sip.

This was the fun part.

Rachel held in her gag, grossed out by the minty water. She reluctantly swallowed it, making sure to keep her eyes focused on the table, before slowly looking up. Right at the blonde cheerleader. Quinn's eyes widened, a look of fear crossing over her features.

Rachel put every bit of acting ability she had into her performance, making her eyes glaze over as she looked at the blonde. A slow smirk formed on her lips, before wracking her eyes over the girl's physique. She smirked a bit wider as she watched the head cheerleader gulp. "Why, Quinn. I never noticed how absolutely stunning you are," she purred, her voice an octave lower than it was normally.

Kurt spit out his milk, effectively soaking Tina. But she didn't really care, as she was too busy staring in shock at Rachel, along with the rest of the club. Well, except for Santana and Brittany. The brunette was just smirking while Brittany was poking curiously at the school's mystery meat. The mystery was that it wasn't actually meat.

"W-What?" Quinn asked dumbly, staring at the diva in slight terror. Rachel leaned in a little closer, her eyes glinting at the blonde across from her. She put on her best flirtatious smile and batted her eyelashes innocently.

"I said that I never noticed how stunning you are," Rachel repeated, almost whispering. Quinn blinked, before shooting out of her chair. She stumbled, trying to get out of her seat as quickly as possible.

"I-I gotta... I gotta go. Yea, go," Quinn stuttered, frantically trying to look anywhere but at Rachel. She ran out of the cafeteria, nearly tripping over herself. Rachel watched her go, her eyes laughing. She turned her head to Santana, and could see that the cheerleader wasn't even trying to hold in her laughter. She was doubled over, while the rest of the glee club was just staring at her in utter disbelief.

"I wonder where Quinn had to run off to so quickly," Rachel said innocently, before continuing to eat her salad.

"What just happened?" Kurt asked a few seconds later, the first to recover from his shock. Everyone else just glanced at each other before looking at Rachel.

"What?" The diva asked in fake confusion. She felt her lips quirk slightly, into a small smirk. This was going to be more fun than she thought.

* * *

**a/n: That was fun to write :D I hope you liked it. First off I'd like to thank everyone for the overwhelming response to Chapter 1! You guys are amazing. Almost 20 reviews, and just for one chapter! I can't thank you enough. It means so much to me to know that people are reading it. Everyone's reviews made my day. So to all those who favorited it, alerted it, or reviewed, I thank you. This is why this fandom is so amazing. It's made up of wonderful people like you! **

**Anyway, for this chapter's question:**

**Do you want Rachel to be subtle with her flirting or blantantly obvious?**

**I personally wanna see Quinn squirm ;) **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Be sure to review! It's really the highlight of my day :) Feel free to message me if you have any ideas you want to see in this story. I'll be sure to respond :D**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**April Fools  
**By Sienna Knight

**Disclaimer- The only place I own Glee is in my dreams.**

* * *

_C__hapter 3_

* * *

Whenever Rachel did something, she didn't do it half-heartedly. It was in her personality. Whether it be with singing, dancing, schoolwork, or even pretending to be in love with an admittedly terrifying head cheerleader, Rachel vowed to go all out in her endeavor to reach her goal. She thought of this as... an acting challenge.

As she walked into the choir room for Glee Club, she was surprised to see that someone else was there. Which was weird, because she was usually the only one this early. She peeked into the room, and saw Quinn sitting on one of the chairs. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was almost in a meditative state. Rachel tip-toed over to the blonde, careful not to alert the girl of her presence. She slowly snuck up behind the cheerleader and leaned her face close to the side of girl's head.

"Hello, beautiful," she whispered into her ear, her lips only a centimeter away from the blonde. Quinn shrieked in surprise, falling out of her chair and onto the floor. Rachel held in her laughter, but couldn't stop her shoulders from shaking in mirth.

"What do you think you're doing, Berry?" Quinn yelled, glaring up at the brunette. Which wasn't very effective seeing as she was still sprawled out on the floor.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Rachel asked innocently, pretending to be bashful. She looked at her shoes, and shifted around as if she was embarrassed.

"No," Quinn scoffed, crossing her arms. She seemed to realize that she was still on the ground, and quickly shot up. "Your... Berry germs were just infecting my ear and I decided to...um...leap away?"

Rachel smiled at her, taking a step closer. In response, the cheerleader took a step back. The diva just smiled wider at the reaction.

"Oh, Quinn. I can assure you that I do not have germs. In fact, I can prove it to you if you'd like," Rachel said, licking her lips. Quinn's eyes widened in horror, and she stepped back again.

"Uh, that's okay," she squeaked, before clearing her throat. "I-I mean, don't even think about it Man Hands. I don't need to be exposed to a loser like you."

"My hands are anything but manly, Quinn. Actually, I've heard that they're quite feminine and...skilled, if you know what I mean," the brunette said flirtatiously, wiggling her eyebrows for effect.

"I-I-I," Quinn stuttered, looking around frantically. Luckily, she was saved from a response as Tina, Mike, and Kurt walked into the classroom, chatting away. When they saw Rachel and Quinn, they froze, taking in the two.

"Did we interrupt something?" Kurt asked, much to the horror of Quinn.

"No!" She shouted, crossing her hands and pouting cutely. She huffed to her seat, sitting down in annoyance. Kurt raised his eyebrows, before turning to look at Rachel. She just ignored him, and turned her attention to Tina. The girl was wearing a bright pink blouse and flowery skirt. Rachel did a double take, taking in the goth's clothes in shock.

"What are you wearing, Tina?" She asked in disbelief. She didn't even know the girl owned anything that wasn't black or gray.

"I had to borrow these clothes from the lost and found because _someone_," she said, glaring at a now sheepish looking Kurt, "decided to spit his milk on me."

"Heh, sorry," the boy said, rubbing the back of his neck. Tina's glare softened, and the two exchanged a smile. _Aww_, Rachel gushed. She loved it when the glee members got along. It was a much better alternative to curses being exchanged in anger and chairs being tossed. Although the latter was more reserved for Finn, if anyone. That boy just did not know how to storm out of a room without taking it out on the poor chairs.

"Hi, Rachel," a voice said tentatively from behind her. Speak of the devil. Rachel turned to face the quarterback, looking up to see his face. She smiled at him politely, albeit awkwardly due to the angle of her head. He was incredibly tall compared to her 5'2 frame. Well, he was incredibly tall anyway, but her shortness just added to that.

"Hello, Finn. How are you?" She asked, and he beamed at her in happiness.

"I'm great! I got back one of my tests today for Mr. Malin's class. And I got a B-! That's the first B I've gotten this semester," he cried, producing a test from seemingly out of nowhere. Rachel blinked, staring in awe at the paper before looking up at the ecstatic boy. She squealed and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so proud of you," she said sincerely as he hugged her back.

"Get a room. No one wants to see you two dry hump each other," a voice scoffed, and Rachel turned to see Quinn glaring at Finn. She smirked, remembering the plan.

"Don't worry, Quinn. I'll save some for you, too," she winked and the blonde scoffed again. Although her cheeks were slightly more red than they were a few seconds ago.

"Do you want to sit with me, Rach?" Finn asked hopefully. Rachel was about to agree, but happened a glance at Quinn.

"I'm sorry, I can't," the diva said apologetically, and the boy's face fell. She felt a bit bad, but not enough to take it back. She waved goodbye to him and sauntered over to the head cheerleader.

"Hi, Quinn. Fabulous day, isn't it?" She asked, plopping down in the seat next to the blonde.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't sit here," Quinn scowled, and Rachel just shrugged.

"But this seat has such a great view," Rachel flirted, scooting her chair closer to the blonde. Quinn was about to scoot her chair away from the diva, but noticed that she was sitting on the edge of the riser. If she moved away, she would fall off and she wasn't quite willing to do that.

"Can you scoot you chair, please?" Quinn said in annoyance, and Rachel smirked.

"Of course," she said before scooting closer. Quinn huffed, crossing her arms.

"That's not what I meant, dwarf." Rachel decided to change tactics.

"You look very lovely today. Not that you don't look lovely everyday. But I like when you wear your hair down," Rachel said sincerely. Quinn was wearing a baby blue sundress with a white cardigan and flats. Her hair was loose, framing her face in a way that made her look exceptionally stunning. Rachel had noticed before that Quinn was a very pretty girl - how could she not? But looking at her now, without the usual disdain or scorn laced in her features, the blonde was absolutely beautiful.

"Whatever," the blonde huffed, shifting uncomfortably. She turned her head, trying to hide her face from Rachel for some reason. The brunette was about to comment, but Mr. Schue chose that moment to walk into the room. 10 minutes late, of course.

"Hi, everyone," Mr. Schuester smiled, clasping his hands together in a fashion that looked way too enthusiastic for the situation. "Today, it's time for the remaining students to perform their song from Monday's lesson. Puck, Mike? You guys have the floor."

Rachel sighed. She guessed flirting with Quinn would have to wait.

* * *

"Thanks Mercedes, that was a great performance," the curly-haired teacher exclaimed, making his way to the front of the classroom. "That's all for today, everyone. Have a great weeke-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Quinn had shot out of her chair, leaving the room in a haste. It probably had something to do with the fact that Rachel kept playing with the cheerleader's hair and trailing her finger down her shoulder throughout the lesson, despite the blonde constantly shrugging her off. Mr. Schue raised his eyebrows, staring after the cheerleader briefly, before turning back to everyone.

"Anyway, rest up, guys. We have a busy week next week," he said as everyone began to pack up. He smiled one last time before making his way out of the room to presumably flirt with Miss Pillsbury.

"Santana, where do you think you're going?" Rachel called out, causing the latina to stop in her tracks. She turned to face the diva, looking annoyed.

"Home," she said, putting on a 'duh' face.

"No, you're not. You're staying after with me so I can help you with your singing like you asked me to at lunch. I rearranged my schedule for this," Rachel said, crossing her arms. Santana guffawed, looking at her incredulously. She looked around, and, upon seeing that they were alone save for Brittany, turned her attention back to Rachel.

"No, I'm going home. Did you actually think I was going to willingly spend more time with you than was necessary?"

"Well, if you want me to put on the best performance that I can to ensure the success of your prank, I suggest that you cooperate," Rachel said nonchalantly, walking over to the piano. Santana stared after her, before glaring at the girl.

"And if I don't?" Rachel shrugged.

"I'm just saying. I'm the one who determines if your little joke is successful or not."

"And what makes you think that I even care that much about this prank?" Santana scoffed, crossing her arms.

"San, just stay here with Rachel. We can get our sexy times on later," Brittany interrupted, stepping in front of the latina. Santana's gaze softened and she reluctantly agreed with the blonde. Brittany smiled happily at her, wrapping her arms around the brunette. Santana melted into the touch, a love struck expression on her face.

"Whipped," Rachel said under her breath.

"What did you just say?" Santana snarled, snapping her attention back to the diva. Rachel's eyes widened, suddenly fearing her life.

"N-Nothing," Rachel cried, covering her face when the latina broke the embrace and stomped over to the diva. "Not the nose, I need that!"

"Well, let's just see h-" Santana started, her tone menacing as she clenched her fist and advanced on the smaller girl.

"San, don't hurt her," Brittany pouted, and the latina immediately stopped.

"Okay," she replied in resignation, her shoulders slumping forward. Rachel inwardly laughed, but didn't dare show it for fear that this time the latina would actually follow through with murdering her. Brittany waved goodbye happily, and Santana waved back with just as much, if not more, enthusiasm.

"You and Brittany make a very nice couple," Rachel said, before turning her attention back to the piano. She was limited in her knowledge of how to play, but she knew enough to get by.

"Yea, she's great," Santana said, trailing off. "So what was so important that I had to postpone getting my mack on?"

"Well, I figured we'd just go through the scales and take it from there. Maybe see what you could use some work on," Rachel replied, pressing a key and singing out a note.

"Please, my voice is great," Santana said, but sang the note also.

"I agree, you have a very nice voice. You have a natural talent that most people don't have, and that rawness you possess makes your voice sound very powerful and soulful," Rachel agreed, playing the next note and singing out. Santana followed suit and they continued this until they had gone out of the latina's range.

"You're not so bad yourself," Santana said teasingly, surprising Rachel by its lack of malice. "So how's Operation: Freak Quinn the Hell Out?"

"Well, I haven't gotten many chances to talk to her, but from what I see, it's been going pretty well. But I think I want to step up my game. You know, instead of just flirting with her, I want to stare after her longingly, doodle in my notebook and make sure she sees. Instead of being seen like a player who only likes her for her outward appearance, I want to generally seem in love. After all, it is a love potion," Rachel told the cheerleader, facing her. Santana nodded, agreeing.

"Yea, that would be better. Q's gonna need to believe that you have fallen hard for her. You know what, I have Stretchmark's number. You want it?" Santana asked, reaching into her pocket for her phone. Rachel shrugged and got up from her spot on the piano bench to reach for her bag. She retrieved her cell phone and made her way back to the latina.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to use it whenever I get a chance," Rachel said, pocketing her phone. "Now, let's get back to singing."

Santana groaned audibly, but complied.

* * *

"I swear, if you don't stop knocking, I will rip out your- Oh, hey, Tubbers," Santana said, opening up her door. She had been in the middle of...well, doing nothing... when frantic knocking sounded on her door. She had ignored it for the few couple minutes, hoping that whoever it was would just go away and leave her to her lazing around, but they just kept pounding on her door like a maniac. "What's up?"

"Fix her," Quinn cried out, shoving her way past Santana and into the latina's house.

"Why don't you come in?" The brunette said sarcastically, before trailing after the head cheerleader. She had an idea of who the girl was talking about, but she decided to play dumb. "Fix who?"

"You know who!" Quinn shouted, her voice edged with anxiousness. Her normally perfect hair was flinging out of control and the blonde had to keep pushing it out of her face. "Fix Berry!"

"And how do you presume I do that?" Santana asked, crossing her arms. She put a scowl on her face, but on the inside she was laughing her head off.

"I don't know, just do it. It was your stupid love potion that caused her to invade my personal bubble!" The cheerleader began pacing, muttering under her breath like a crazed woman. Santana smirked. This was more fun than she thought it would be. Never in a million years did she think that the blonde would freak out so much over the extra attention. And Berry hadn't even laid it on thick, yet.

"Oh, wow. You guys have already gone that far?" Santana asked innocently and the blonde whipped her head around to glare at her.

"Not that bubble, you pervert," Quinn sneered, before running a hand through her hair. She only succeeded in making it more messy than it already was, adding to her timid and nervous look. "There has to be something. Like an anti-potion or a cure."

"Oh, so now you believe that the potion was real?" Santana asked, smiling triumphantly at the girl.

"You are so infuriating. Of course I believe it now. I've had to endure Berry trailing her hands up and down my spine and through my hair and complimenting me and," Quinn said, trailing off in thought. Santana looked at her for a few seconds before getting frustrated. She snapped her fingers in front of the blonde's face, snapping Quinn out of her reverie. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Wha?" Quinn asked, blinking.

"Thinking about having a Berry sundae?" Santana smirked.

"No!" The head cheerleader shouted, more loudly than she would have liked. "That's disgusting, Satan. Don't even suggest something like that. You're going to give me nightmares."

"Uh huh," Santana said, grinning madly. Quinn glared at her, crossing her arms across her chest in a manner better suited for a toddler than a teenage girl.

"So are you telling me that you have no way to reverse whatever spell you put on Stubbles?"

"Don't you mean the spell that _you _put on Stubbles? You're the one who poured it into her drink," the latina pointed out, raising her eyebrows.

"But it you _your_ idea," Quinn cried, waving her hands around in the air.

"If I remember correctly, which I do, it was _your_ idea to choose Treasure Trail as our victim," Santana retorted. The blonde gave out an annoyed sigh, and put her hands on her hips. Her gaze went cold as she pursed her lips in anger.

"It was _your_ love potion," Quinn said through clenched teeth, getting frustrated with this back and forth between the two.

"Your point?" Quinn let out a strangled sound, her eyes flickering with anger.

"My point is that you have to fix it. Find a solution to this problem or I-I'll," Quinn said, trailing off.

"You'll what?"

"Just please try to fix her, Santana," the girl whispered in resignation, her glare melting away into sadness. Santana was taken aback by the sudden transformation, wondering why the blonde was suddenly so depressed.

"I'll try," Santana told her, and the blonde gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks," the girl said, before putting on a mask of indifference over what had previously been unrestrained sadness. "I have to go, my mom wants me home."

"Okay, later," Santana said, confused by the conversation they just had. She watched as the blonde cheerleader left her home, before shrugging. The girl was probably just upset about a bad grade or something and was taking it out on the Berry situation. _Besides_, Santana thought, _I'm only just getting started_.

* * *

**a/n- Oh my gosh. You guys... oh my gosh. 54 reviews?! For one chapter?! When I saw that, I actually burst out in happy tears. You are the best fandom in the entire world, I love you so much. Every single person who reviewed, favorited, and followed, I love you. I thank you. It's you who makes me want to keep going. I'm still in shock over the response. **

**But anyway, before I start crying again, let me ask you this chapter's questions:**

**What did you think of Rachel's and Santana's plan? Why do you think Quinn was so sad?**

**And yes, there is a reason! It will all be revealed in due time, my lovely readers ;) Anyway, have a super fantastic day and don't forget to review. If you have any extra thoughts/ideas, feel free to PM me or leave contact information in your review. Also, I just made a twitter (I know, I'm so behind in the game), so if you want, follow me. My name is...shockingly... SiennaKnight.**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**April Fools  
**by Sienna Knight

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Quinn walked up to the front of McKinley High School, opening the doors and looking around cautiously. Good, no Rachel. She slowly stepped into the building, making her way to her locker. So far, so good. She breathed a sigh of relief, overly happy that she made it to her locker without being intercepted by the brunette. She wasn't really in the mood to deal with her right now. Quinn reached into her locker, pulling out her history book and looking down as she put it into her bag. When she looked back up, the blonde glanced at her mirror. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw a face staring back at her expectantly.

"Berry," Quinn growled, not turning around. She zipped up her bag, before slamming her locker shut with more force than she intended.

"Hello, Quinn. How was your weekend?" Rachel asked with that stupid love struck expression on her face. The blonde scoffed at her in response.

"None of your business, smurf," she replied, before making her way down the hall. She rolled her eyes when she saw Rachel fall into step beside her, her stupidly long and soft looking hair ruffling with the movement. Stupid Rachel. Stupid potion making her stupidly fall in love with her. She was going to murder Santana the next time she saw her.

"You're looking as gorgeous as ever," Rachel said casually, causing the blonde's stomach to tighten. She glared at the diva, but Rachel just stared back with a smile on her face.

"Whatever. Can we not do this today?" Quinn asked, letting out an annoyed sigh. She wasn't in the mood to be pelted with compliments from a girl who was under a spell and didn't mean what she was saying. They were just empty words, anyway. None of them meant anything.

"Do what?" Rachel asked, her face morphing into confusion. Quinn couldn't tell if she was faking it or if the diva really didn't know what she was saying. The latter made her chest twist painfully, and she took a deep breath. She opened her eyes, shooting daggers at Rachel, but the smaller girl didn't even flinch under her cold gaze. Pftt.

"Compliment me, flirt with me. Just stop it, Rachel," Quinn said, hoping that by saying that it would make the brunette back off. Rachel stopped walking, causing the blonde to look over at her in what she hoped looked like annoyance. "Why'd you stop walking?"

"You called me Rachel," she said simply.

"What? No I didn't, Treasure Trail," the cheerleader said, eyes widening. Did she really call her Rachel? Quinn couldn't remember. "Just quit talking to me. You're giving me a migraine with your incessant need to annoy the hell out of me." Not her best insult, but the blonde couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Okay," the brunette drawled, that adoring look making its way back onto her face. Quinn was about to turn away from her and begin walking toward her first class when she saw two jocks making their way down the hallway with slushies in their hands. They stopped in front of Rachel, and she gave them a frightened look in return. Quinn felt anger flair up in her for some reason, and she stepped forward to intervene and teach the two morons a lesson.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The jocks turned toward the source of the voice, leering slightly. "Giving this loser what she deserves," one of them said, a smug expression on his face. Quinn gawked in surprise at Santana as she stepped forward, poking the one who spoke in the chest menacingly.

"Don't touch her. Didn't you get the memo? Berry's off limits," the latina snarled, stepping forward until she was almost nose to nose with the guy. He stepped back, before looking at the diva in disgust.

"You can't tell me what to do," the guy said back, before reaching over and tipping the drink onto Rachel. She gasped in surprise as the cold liquid poured over her, instantly seeping through her clothes and stinging her eyes.

"No, but I can," Quinn snapped, walking toward the guy. His eyes widened as he took in the head cheerleader in all of her glory, her eyes flashing dangerously as she advanced on him. "And I don't know who you think you are, but Santana's my friend. She can also probably beat you and your friend Manboobs over there to a pulp."

"But it's just Berry. She's fair game," the jock said stupidly, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Not anymore," Quinn said through clenched teeth, but the boy just sneered at her.

"Whatever, Preggo. I don't take orders from anyone, especially not some washed up cheerleader who got knocked up when she was fifteen," he scoffed, crossing his arms in defiance. Quinn looked at him calmly, her expression neutral. "I can do whatever I want. Losers like Berry are just asking to be picked on. She's just an annoying, desperate wannabe who can jump off a bridge for all I care."

Quinn suddenly lurched forward, kneeing him in the stomach. He gasped out in pain, and she angrily pushed him forward, causing him to stumble into the lockers. She reached over to the other jock, snatched the slushie from his hand, and poured it over the gasping boy. She then leaned down to meet his shocked gaze before she calmly began speaking to him.

"You can say what you want about me, but if I ever hear you talk about Rachel that way again, I won't even hesitate to castrate you and strip you of what little manhood you have. If you or any of your little jock friends bully Berry in any way, I will destroy you. Socially and physically, do you understand, moron?"

"F-Fine, whatever. I don't need this," he said, wincing as he tried to stand up. He gave her a quick glare as he limped away, but Quinn just watched him with an unreadable expression on her face. The other jock looked over at Quinn in terror before scampering after his friend.

"Hey, are you okay, Rach?" Santana said from behind her, and the blonde's attention snapped back to Rachel. The smaller girl was shivering slightly, her eyes red. From tears or the slushie, Quinn didn't know.

"Yea, I guess so. I'm used to it, so it's not that big of a deal for me," Rachel said nonchalantly, but both cheerleaders could hear poorly masked pain in her voice.

"Need any help cleaning up?" Santana asked, shocking Quinn. Since when was the latina nice to anyone other than Brittany and occasionally her? And to Berry of all people?

"No, I'm good. Thanks, though," the diva replied sadly, but added a half-hearted smile at the end. She then turned her attention to Quinn. The blonde off-handedly noticed the absence of longing and adoration in her eyes for the first time since she'd been given the potion. "And thanks, Quinn, for sticking up for me. I know how hard that must have been for you, and I appreciate it." Quinn looked at her in confusion. Why would that have been hard for her?

"Um, no problem, Trea- Berry," she replied, catching herself from insulting her. Rachel smiled slightly, before turning and walking down the hall. Quinn watched after her sadly, wishing she could comfort her but knowing that she couldn't. The blonde smiled when she noticed that even covered in slushie, the diva was still absolutely beautiful. She sighed wistfully, before turning to look at Santana. But the latina was already staring at Quinn, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

That snapped Santana out of whatever she was thinking about. She shook her head, before putting her signature smirk on her face. "Nothing you have to worry about, Tubbers."

_Whatever that means_, Quinn thought before rolling her eyes. Shooting one last furtive glance in the direction of where Rachel went, she turned on her heels and headed to class.

* * *

Rachel sat in her seat, her notebook propped open and pencil poised. She waited for Quinn to walk in, impatiently bobbing her knee. She saw a flash of blonde hair walk through the door of the classroom, and she turned her head away and down to her book. She adopted a dreamy look on her face, and began doodling hearts and the letters 'Q+R' together over and over. She pretended to be deep in concentration, and, when she noticed Quinn about to walk by, she dramatically widened her eyes. She acted as if she's trying to hide the drawing, and inwardly smirked in satisfaction when she saw the cheerleader notice her doodles. Quinn stumbled, nearly tripping over someone's bag, but she caught herself last minute. She glared at the backpack with a faint blush on her cheeks, huffing as she regained her posture.

"U-Uh, hi Quinn," Rachel said, swallowing hard and feigning nervousness. She was so going to be a critically acclaimed Broadway star. She was an amazing actress. Not that she was bragging or anything.

"Stubbles," the blonde greeted her, her voice sounding slightly nervous. The cheerleader sat down in her assigned seat, right next to the brunette. Rachel almost cried, it was so perfect. She'd never been so grateful to a teacher for seating them based on their first name instead of their last.

"I'd really like to thank you again for this morning," Rachel said, fluttering her eyelashes. Feeling bold, she lightly placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder, feeling triumphant when she didn't immediately shake it off. "You're my hero."

"N-N-No, problem. Don't m-mention it. Really, don't," Quinn said, her eyes on her lap. Rachel smiled at the reaction.

"Why are you stuttering?" The diva asked with faux curiosity. "Nervous?" Quinn shook her head vehemently, brushing the brunette's hand off her.

"No," she said in indignation. "More like uncomfortable."

"Oh," Rachel said thoughtfully. "Well, I can help you ease some of that tension. I've been told I'm very good at giving massages." Quinn gulped, looking away.

"That won't be necessary," she said quickly, clearing her throat awkwardly. "I, um, don't want to...um...I..yea."

"Okay, I was only offering," Rachel said, before turning back to her notebook. She felt the blonde's eyes on her, so she opened to a blank page and began drawing more hearts. She heard a sharp intake of breath and couldn't stop the devious smile that overtook her face. Oh, how she loved this.

* * *

"No, Mercedes. Step forward, turn, then shimmy, not step, shimmy, then turn," Rachel said, shaking her head at the girl. Mercedes glared at the brunette, crossing her arms.

"I don't see why I even have to be here. I'm giving up valuable free time for this," Mercedes complained, and Rachel just looked over at her patiently.

"Because Sectionals is coming up in two weeks, and we need everyone to be the best that they can be," the diva said calmly, before walking to the front of the room. The two were in the auditorium, practicing the opening moves for the dance sequence they'd be performing at Sectional's. Rachel was still surprised that Mercedes agreed to practice with her, but not as surprised as Mercedes was that she accepted. "You almost have this. Just a little bit longer, and you'll be free to do whatever you want."

"Fine, but if I do this, I expect a trade-off of sorts." Rachel sighed, turning to face the girl. She just didn't understand why everyone in the Glee Club was so unwilling to work without a reward. Did they expect that they could just waltz into competition unprepared and take home first place? Vocal Adrenaline had probably perfected their entire set weeks ago, while New Directions had only just recently chosen a set list. Which in itself was surprising, seeing as Mr. Schue usually didn't choose the list until the week of the competition.

"What kind of trade-off?" Mercedes thought for a second, before smirking at the diva mischievously.

"Information. I want information," the taller girl said, putting her hands on her hips. Rachel rolled her eyes. Of course she wanted information, she was only one of the biggest gossips in school.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" Rachel had a feeling she was going to regret asking this, and by the evil glint in Mercedes' eye, she was right.

"What's going on with you and Barbie?"

Of course.

"Nothing is going on," Rachel said, turning away, "Now, the next move is sort of complicated. You have to spin, but make sur-"

"Nuh uh," Mercedes interrupted, cutting off the brunette mid-sentence. "You can't change the subject that easily. I want to know why you are suddenly falling at Quinn's feet and complimenting her like she's some sort of royalty." Rachel sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"I don't know what to tell you," the diva replied. She didn't want to tell her she was in love with the girl, because that wasn't true. And when the truth about the prank came out, that would be awkward. But she couldn't tell her about the plan, either. She'd blab, and it'd make its way back to Quinn for sure.

"No info, no practice," Mercedes said, crossing her arms and giving Rachel a look that consisted of pursed lips and eyebrow raising.

"Don't you want to win Sectionals?" Where was everyone's motivation?

"Of course I want to win," she replied, rolling her eyes. Maybe if she keeps rolling her eyes she'll find a brain back there. Oh, that was mean. _Bad Rachel_, she scolded herself mentally.

"Then you have to practice. Practice makes permanent, after all," Rachel said, clapping her hands in a very Mr. Schue like fashion. Mercedes scrunched her nose.

"Don't you mean practice makes perfect?" Rachel shook her head.

"No, only perfect practice makes perfect. In order to achieve perfection, one must first be capable of it. Which is just not the case. Practice makes permanent, seeing as the more you hone your craft or skill, the more permanent you become in terms of how effective you are at said activity. And judging by you lack of motivation and ambition, perfection isn't an option. But getting to the point where you can impress the judges is well within your reach," Rachel said, smiling brightly.

"I think there was an insult in there somewhere, but I'm not sure," Mercedes said slowly, biting her lip.

"Mercedes, you completely missed the point of my speech!"

"Oh, well, okay then. Bye," Mercedes said, walking away. Rachel guffawed at her, before stomping her foot and pouting.

"Mercedes, get back here! I'm not finished with you."

* * *

**a/n- Well, that seemed rather short to me. But alas, it was more of a filler chapter if anyting. Now you have some insight into Quinn's mind, as does Santana. Rachel is going to use Quinn's phone number next chapter, so that's to come. Sorry if this whole thing seemed kind of rushed and jittery, I'm hopped up on candy right now...I'm pretty sure I can see sounds...**

**I'd also like to thank all those who reviewed, favorited, and alerted! We far surpassed 100 reviews and 7,000 views guys! This is amazing :D YOU guys are amazing. I love you all, you are the best people in the world.**

**And now, time for the questions of the chapter:**

**"What do you think Santana knows about Quinn? And how do you think Quinn feels about the whole Berry love potion fiasco?"**

**Plus, if you have any ideas on how you want Rachel to use Quinn's number, comment that also. Until next time (Wednesday), have a spledid day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**April Fools  
**by Sienna Knight

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

* * *

_You should be sterilized._

How original. Rachel sighed, closing her laptop in contempt. Some people just didn't understand musical brilliance. She posted a video on MySpace every Monday, showing off her wide vocal range and affinity for performing, and every week she got exactly one view and one comment. The other cheerleaders had long since dwindled away, not bothering to post snarky comments of her videos. But one person, without fail, made it her life tell her overused insults every chance she got.

For someone who claimed to hate her, Quinn sure was obsessed with Rachel. She pursed her lips, wondering whether she should be amused or annoyed with her one regular follower. She glanced at her laptop, letting out a small laugh.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel saw her phone light up with a new message. She crinkled her eyebrows in confusion, seeing as not many people messaged her, especially after she and Finn broke up. Reaching over to retrieve her phone, Rachel saw the name 'Santana Lopez' flashing across her screen.

_Sup man hands. have u used Q's nmbr yet? _

Rachel's eyes widened. She had Quinn's number, she completely forgot about that.

_Hello, Santana. I'm glad to see that you somehow found my number without me actually giving it to you. It both amuses and scares me. To answer your question, I have yet to contact Quinn using the number that you provided. In all honesty, I forgot about it until this moment. But I will be sure to use it very soon._

The brunette hit send, leaning back in her chair. The Quinn prank was going surprisingly well. She originally figured that it would blow up in her face on the first day and would end with her being humiliated by the blonde. But now, not only was the attention freaking Quinn out, but it was also becoming incredibly fun to watch for Rachel. Not that she enjoyed watching the cheerleader squirm...much.

_U even text like ur vomiting words. hurry up n use da nmbr stubbles._

Rachel rolled her eyes. Why did people have a need to text with as few letters as possible? The English language consisted of over 11,000 words, but Rachel was convinced most teenagers only knew about 200 of them.

_I'm sorry for using proper grammar and diction as opposed the horrible vernacular that has become commonplace in society today. Actually, I'm not sorry. And I will use the number whenever I desire to. But you're right, I will use it as soon as possible._

Rachel pressed send, before scrolling through her contacts. When she found Quinn's number, she hovered over the call button for a few seconds before deciding against it.

_All i heard was blah blah blah, ur right. So i takez it ur goin to listn 2 me like a good lil smurf._

Rachel huffed, staring down at the screen. She was not that short, she didn't know why people called her that. In fact, she would say that she was only a couple inches shorter than the she-devil, therefore making her almost-but-not-quite average.

_Can you please refrain from using such horrible grammar? It is incredibly hard to read and makes you seem quite uneducated. Back on the discussion of Quinn's number, what do you think I should talk to her about when I do call her?_

The diva figured that she could begin talking about the glee club with Quinn, but that just felt too predictable to Rachel. Plus, it wouldn't spark an interesting conversation. Perhaps she could mercilessly flirt with Quinn. That would be fun.

_I dunno but do it soon. I gotz ta go now, B jus came in n I see sexy times in my future. Latez._

Rachel glanced at her clock, smiling when she saw it was only seven in the evening. It wasn't too late to call Quinn, assuming she wasn't an incredibly early sleeper. The diva hesitantly pushed the call button, before bringing the phone to her ear and listening to the dial tone. After a few rings, she heard a click and a person shuffling around.

"You have five seconds to tell me who you are and how you got my number before I call the police. Five, four," a voice said on the other end, and Rachel panicked.

"R-Rachel and Santana gave me the number," the diva squeaked out.

"Rachel Berry?" Quinn asked in confusion, her voice slightly muffled.

"Um, yes."

"Is there...is there something that you needed?" Quinn asked, before clearing her throat. "I, uh, mean... why are you calling me, Treasure Trail? This is a private, loser-free number." Rachel smirked slightly at the shake in the blonde's voice.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice," the diva said boldly, half expecting the cheerleader to just hang up on her then and there. Instead, she heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Uh, I...uh. Cool," Quinn said, fidgeting.

"Your voice is very lovely," Rachel replied, before changing her approach. "Have you begun preparing a song for this week's assignment in glee?"

"No," the blonde drawled, switching the phone to her other ear. "This conversation is creeping me out a bit, so unless there's something you actually need, I'm just going to hang up now."

"Wait!" Rachel shouted, wincing at the desperation in her voice. She needed to think of something fast to keep the cheerleader on the line.

"I don't have time for this, Man Hands," Quinn stated simply. The brunette didn't know why exactly, but she didn't want the cheerleader to hang up on her. She figured that it was because of her part in the prank, but Rachel couldn't help but feel in the back of her mind that it went beyond that. Perhaps she just viewed the blonde as a potential friend. So, of course, she said the first completely and utterly friend-like thing that came to her mind.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"What?" Rachel heard Quinn sputter in surprise, and the diva's own eyes widened. Did she really just ask that? "You want...you...me...date? Together?"

"Well, a date generally requires two people," the diva teased, almost laughing when she heard Quinn start to make unintelligible sounds on the other end of the line. "So...Quinn Fabray, will you do the honor of accompanying me, Rachel Berry, on a date this Friday night?"

"No." Oh, well that stung.

"Why not?" Rachel asked, her voice sounding almost whiney.

"Because, you're you. And I'm me," Quinn said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, and today I saw a boy that looked like a tree. Your point?"

"I can't go on a date with you! I'm Quinn Fabray, popular head cheerleader who used to date the quarterback and was president of the celibacy club before becoming...uncelibate," the blonde cried, and Rachel rolled her eyes. What was this, state the obvious day?

"So far you have yet to give me an actual reason as to why going on a date with me would be a bad idea," Rachel pointed out and she heard the blonde huff.

"I'm straight."

"I can change that."

"I don't like you."

"You stuck up for me today and had nothing to gain but everything to lose."

"Y-You're a loser."

"Such a harsh word."

"I d-don't want- I don't want t-to go on a date with you."

"Just give me a chance."

"Please stop," Quinn pleaded, her voice cracking at the end. The brunette stopped her next retort, confused by the blonde's change in tone. For a second Rachel felt a pang of regret, but then she shook her head. She had nothing to be sorry for. All she did was pretend to fall in love with Quinn for her own personal gain, not stopping to think about how the advances could affect the blonde in any way, shape, or form. Ahem.

"Okay," Rachel sighed, a bit hurt by the blonde's absolute refusal to go on a date with her. She knew that the blonde didn't like her in that way and that perhaps she was being a bit pushy and unromantic, but still... rejection _was_ rejection. "I didn't know I repulsed you that much."

"I," Quinn started, before cutting herself off. She schooled her features into an icy demeanor, adopting a hard tone. "Yes, well, you do," she practically spit out before hanging up the phone. Quinn stared at it for a few seconds, before her expression broke and her shoulders slumped forward in devastation. Her dreams had finally come true, just not in the way she always imagined they would.

Rachel blinked, taken aback by the venom behind the cheerleader's words. She leaned back in her chair, biting her lip in thought for a moment. Carefully, she opened up her laptop and navigated to her MySpace page. Like she always did, the diva found SkySplits' comment and deleted it from existence before shutting off her computer and finishing the last of her homework.

* * *

"Hello, Quinn," Rachel said tentatively the next morning. The blonde didn't move, her gaze still on her notebook in front of her. The diva sighed, sitting down in her seat. "Are you not talking to me now?" Quinn slowly lifted her head, and almost eerily turned to look at Rachel.

"Man Hands. You look horrible like always," she sneered before turning to face the front of the classroom.

"And you look as beautiful as always," Rachel remarked, reaching into her backpack for her own supplies and carefully arranging them on her desk. She glanced back up at Quinn, noticing the blonde was still in the same stoic position as before. The diva sighed, moving a piece of hair out of her face. "I'm sorry about last night."

She saw Quinn roll her eyes but otherwise the blonde made no comment.

"I shouldn't have tried to force you into going on a date with me. You said no, and I should have left it at that," Rachel continued, inwardly scoffing when she saw several other students eavesdropping on them. Nosy little...

The cheerleader didn't respond, instead choosing to grab her pencil and start drawing random designs in her notebook.

"Quinn, I don't know why you're so upset, it was just a question," Rachel said, beginning to get annoyed with the girl. "I don't see what the big deal is. I asked you out, you said no. Why am I the one who's begging for you to talk to me?"

Quinn scoffed, digging her pencil harder into her paper. The final bell rang, signaling the beginning of class and the end of their conversation. Rachel sighed again, giving the blonde one last look before turning to face the front of the room.

* * *

Quinn stood at her locker, pretending to listen as a fellow cheerleader talked her ear off. Something about a pedicurist from hell, she didn't really care to know. She stood still, staring at Rachel as she smiled up at Finn, her hand resting on his shoulder.

She really hated this potion. Every touch, every compliment killed her. When she asked her on a date, that felt like the final blow. Yet here she was, staring pathetically at the brunette like she was some sort of sad basket case. She tore her gaze away from the diva and back to the cheerleader, noticing in slight annoyance that she was still talking.

"Yea well, while that's amazing and all, I have to go," Quinn said shortly before walking away and leaving the girl gaping at her. The blonde didn't really care that she probably cut her off mid-sentence, she wasn't in the mood to talk to people.

"Hey, Stretchmarks. How's life as everyone's favorite Barbie?" A voice asked, falling into step beside her. Of course the world hates her.

"Hello, Satan. Find a cure to our problem?" The blonde asked through clenched teeth, her expression unreadable.

"What's got you all riled up, Quinnie?"

"Rachel asked me out," Quinn said slowly, her eyes narrowing a bit. Santana stopped walking, staring at the back of the girl's head in shock.

"She did?" the latina asked, causing the head cheerleader to stop also. "And what did you say?" Quinn scoffed, shooting the girl an annoyed look.

"What do you think I said? No, of course," the blonde snapped, crossing her arms.

"Why did you say that?" Santana asked, putting her hands on her hips and scowling at Quinn. The latina didn't think that Rachel would ask her out so soon, but she wasn't about to let Miss Repressed and Sulky dampen her plans. She was going to go on this date.

"Why do you think? I despise Rachel and even if I didn't, it's not like she actually likes me. She's under a spell, Santana, in case you've forgotten. One that you have yet to find a solution to," Quinn hissed, taking a step closer to Santana. The latina put up her hands and took a small step back, amused with the blonde.

"Jeez, someone's on edge. I'm working on it, chill," Santana told her, smirking when the other girl just glared at her.

"Work faster," she said, before turning on her heel. When she did, she stumbled into someone, knocking them down and almost falling over herself. She stared down at the tiny freshman in anger, biting the inside of her lip when she noticed the girl wearing a freaking animal sweater. She shot daggers at the girl, growling under her breath. Instead of verbally assaulting the person, Quinn dramtically stormed off, pushing an unlucky boy into the lockers when he got in the way of her rampage.

Santana rolled her eyes as she stared after the blonde. And Quinn thought _she _spent too much time around Coach Sylvester. At least she wasn't tearing through the hallway in temper tantrums.

* * *

"Does anyone have any idea what this is?" Artie asked, holding up his tray as he examined his food. Tina looked over, squinting her eyes at the purple-gray sludge as Kurt grabbed a plastic fork and began to slowly poke it.

"I think it's concrete mixed with rats and garbage," Mercedes said slowly, stroking her chin thoughtfully. Artie shuddered, pushing the mixture away from him.

"Gross."

"Want some of my peanut butter and banana sandwich, man?" Mike asked, offering half of his food to Artie with a small smile.

"Nah, I'm allergic to peanuts," he said, before opening his milk and sniffing it. It smelt fine, but Artie was still a bit weary as he cautiously took a sip.

"Here, dude, I brought like eight slices of pizza with me today, you can have one," Puck said, handing over a piece to the boy before digging into his own seven. Artie smiled gratefully, happy to not be subjected to eating the questionable food served in the cafeteria.

"Hi, everyone!" Rachel said brightly, bounding over to the group. They all stared at her for a second, before going back to their food.

"Hello, Rachel," Tina said, a smile on her face. The diva's own smile widened even more and she happily took a seat next to the quiet girl.

"So, Rach, what's going on with you and blondie?" Mercedes asked, leaning forward. Everyone else looked up at the question, eager to hear her response.

"Yea, I was wondering that, too," Kurt remarked as he straightened his already straight hair.

"Oh, nothing. So have any of you guys prepared your songs for this week's assignment?" The brunette asked, changing the subject. Kurt and Mercedes looked at her in annoyance but they surprisingly dropped it. A chorus of no's echoed over the table, and Rachel rolled her eyes. Of course. "You guys should really be more serious about glee."

"Think of it like this, jewbabe. I have tons of girls falling at my feet, right?" Puck asked, his eyebrows wagging. He didn't wait for a response as he continued. "So, say that football is this amazingly hot, super sexy girl that I make out with all the time. Okay, and school is like this creepy, weird chick that follows me around and takes pictures of me. Glee, on the other hand, would be this cool girl, but she wouldn't be as hot as the football babe. Like she'd be a 7 on the hotness scale, but not a 10. So then I'd spend most of my time with the 10, also known as football, but sometimes I'd make out with the 7. So I am serious about glee, just not as serious as the super hot babe who rides around on a Harley in leather."

Rachel blinked, lost.

"Um, okay," she said slowly, before turning away from him in confusion. She noticed everyone else but Finn looked lost, too, but he was just chanting what sounded like "mailman" over and over again, so she dismissed him. "What about you Kurt?"

"I have a few songs, but I haven't narrowed them down yet," the boy said, waving his hand as he pulled out his phone. He looked at his reflection for a second before pursing his lips and letting out a satisfied click of his tongue.

"Well, at least you take a little pride in glee," she said, staring pointedly at everyone else.

"Hey hey hey, girl, just because I don't center my entire life around glee club, don't mean I don't care about it. Please, not everyone is as crazy as you," Mercedes said, crossing her arms and giving Rachel a look.

"And that's why I'll make it and you won't," Rachel mumbled, turning to face the table. She scrunched up her nose, noticing a wet looking piece of...something... on a tray in front of her. "What is this?"

"I don't know," Artie replied, and everyone else nodded in agreement. Rachel grabbed a discarded fork and began to poke at it, gagging when it made squishing sounds. Without warning, it suddenly began to move, inching forward and off the plate.

"It's moving," she cried, throwing the fork at it and letting out a shriek. Everyone glanced at each other in horror before they all scrambled out of their chairs and away from the sludge.

A lunch lady suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, a mallet in hand. She began to beat the sludge, not stopping until it stopped moving. When it was seemingly immobile, she gave the glee clubbers a toothy grin before walking back to wherever it was she came from, whistling and swinging her mallet around in her hand.

"That was...weird," Tina said slowly, and everyone else nodded in silent agreement.

* * *

**a/n- Thank you for reading! Also, thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and/or alerted :) You guys are amazing. A special shoutout to 'anon', who has reviewed every chapter and has yet to fail to put a smile on my face. So thank you 'anon' :D**

**Question of the chapter time!**

**'Do you want Rachel to pester Quinn into a date until she agrees or drop it? Also, how bold do you want Rachel to be at school with her flirting?'**

**Until next time, have an amazing day and don't forget to review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**April Fools** by Sienna Knight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but I do own this story.**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Santana frowned as she rounded a corner. She immediately noticed Rachel talking merrily with Finn, not a care in the world. She stalked over to them, putting her hands on her hips as she came to a stop. This caused the two to glance over at her in bewilderment, taking in the latina.

"Rachel," Santana acknowledged, her eyes flashing. She turned her head to the quarterback, her lips curling into a scowl as she looked the boy over. "Oaf."

"What do you want, Santana?" Finn asked in slight annoyance, his face pinching in an unflattering way.

"Finn, that's no way to talk to a fellow Glee member," Rachel chastised, before turning her attention to the other girl. "What may we do for you, Santana?" The girl in question flashed her eyes to Finn, her gaze hardening even more so than it already was.

"Get lost, Frankenteen. I gots business to discuss with the smurf," Santana snapped, giving Finn a look that dared him to question her. The taller boy raised his eyebrows and stared at the cheerleader in defiance.

"No, I was talking to Rachel," he huffed, shooting a dopey grin at the diva. She smiled at him for a split second before she caught Santana's look. She bit her lip as her demeanor turned apologetic.

"Finn, I'll talk to you at lunch. I'm sorry, but I believe that this is a matter that is better discussed in private." Finn was about to protest, but Santana took a threatening step toward him. He raised up his hands in defeat.

"Fine," he pouted, before turning and walking away without so much as a goodbye. Rachel stared after him for a second before turning her attention fully to the cheerleader.

"I really wish you weren't so rude to Finn," the shorter girl said, and Santana just shrugged in indifference.

"I'm here to talk about your lack of participation in our Tubber's situation," the latina said, her glare returning. "It's been three days and I haven't seen you so much as flirt with Quinn."

"I, well," Rachel said, her gaze shifting to the floor sheepishly. "I wanted to give Quinn a break for a bit before I resumed my 'courtship'."

"What, why?" Santana asked, her hands leaving her hips as she crossed her arms in indignation.

"Well, aren't I supposed to be in love with her?"

"Yes," the latina said with a bored expression, and the diva took it as her cue to continue.

"Well, she rejected my date proposal. I've been using the time to pretend to be hurt, sending her wounded expressions and pouting at her. It only makes sense that a rejection of such a caliber would in turn negatively affect me, seeing as the object of my affection holds no desire to accompany me on a date," Rachel said, and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Great, it's been three days, you're over it. Now go flirt with her again, this whole sulking thing is getting on my nerves," the cheerleader said as the other girl sighed.

"Well, what do you propose I do?"

"I don't know, what did you do with Man Boobs when you pestered him into dating you?" Rachel huffed at the statement, scoffing in defense.

"I did not pester him," the diva cried out, to which Santana rose her eyebrows in disbelief. Rachel stared at her defiantly, before her face cracked and she pursed her lips in annoyance. "I wouldn't call it pestering." The latina smirked knowingly, her eyes laughing. The shorter girl stomped her foot and jutted out her bottom lip in a pout. "Fine, I pestered him. Your point?"

"Well, he obviously ended up going out with you, despite it ruining his reputation, making him lose his numerous amount of friends, causing him to give up his head-cheerleader-and-highly-sought-after girlfriend, and possibly destroying every single last semblance of dignity he had swirling around beneath his whale like blubber. In exchange for what? A knee-high sock wearing hobbit," Santana said, crinkling her nose.

Rachel glared at her, offended for both herself and her ex-boyfriend. The cheerleader smirked back in mirth.

"That is entirely inaccurate," Rachel stated, her mouth set in a hard line.

"Uh huh," Santana said, before her smirk dropped slightly. "Now how did you do it the first time?"

"Well, besides my natural seductiveness," Rachel began, ignoring Santana's poorly concealed snort, "I planned a picnic in the auditorium for the two of us. We were rehearsing and the impromptu date led to our first kiss."

"A picnic? And he fell for that?" The latina asked, disbelief and amusement laced into her features.

"What do you mean, fell for it? He happened to find me incredibly attractive," Rachel said, raising her chin slightly.

"Great, so do that with Quinn," Santana said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A picnic?"

"No, not a picnic. Trick her into going on a date with you," Santana replied, as she nodded to herself.

"I did not trick-"

"Save it for someone who cares," the cheerleader cut in, putting her hands back onto her hips. Rachel looked on in annoyance. She hated getting interrupted.

"How am I supposed to, as you put it, 'trick her'?" The girl asked, and the latina shrugged.

"Your problem now. Later, loser," Santana said as she began to turn away. Rachel was about to stop her, but noticed the other girl's eyes brighten noticeably as she stared at something in the distance. The diva followed Santana's gaze, curious as to what was the cause. She smiled softly when she saw Brittany waving excitedly at the taller brunette. Rachel's smile got even wider when she saw Santana shyly wave back.

_So not whipped_, Rachel thought, watching as the latina left her side. She turned her thoughts back to the Quinn situation and sighed. _Why do I always get stuck with the planning?_

* * *

"Hi, Quinn," Rachel said hesitantly as she approached the blonde. School had just ended and there was no Glee practice that day, despite the rapidly approaching competition. The cheerleader visibly froze, and the diva could hear a sharp intake of breath from the other girl. "I-I was wondering if you... you, know, want to... um."

"I hope this is not you asking me out on another date, Man Hands," Quinn said, her voice grave with a hint of anger. She slowly turned to face Rachel, her eyes morphed into a heated glare. The brunette winced slightly under the intensity and quickly shook her head.

"No, I wasn't... I just wanted to know if you wanted help on your singing or dancing. Sectional's are in a couple days, so I'm just making rounds to all the members and offering help," Rachel said nervously. The blonde raised her eyebrow and pursed her lips in thought.

"And why would I want help from an incompetent smurf?" Quinn asked, crossing her arms as she stared at the smaller girl. Rachel shuffled her feet and bit her lip in an uncharacteristically shy way.

"I was just asking. It would just be for a little extra practice," the diva said, before changing tactics. "I mean, it's not like you need much help. Your dancing is exceptional and nearly flawless, plus you have a wonderful voice. Albeit sharp on occasion." Rachel couldn't help but tack on the last statement, and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"If I'm nearly flawless then why do I need practice?" Rachel scrunched her nose, and the blonde couldn't help but smile involuntarily at the act. She quickly dropped her smile when she realized what she was doing, and resumed her cold facade.

"Well, everyone could use a little practice. I certainly have much to do to further prepare myself for the competition. After all, as I was telling Mercedes a couple weeks ago, practice makes permanent," Rachel said sincerely, smiling up at the blonde.

"Isn't the phrase practice make perfect?" Quinn scoffed. Rachel was about to launch into a speech about the underlying effects of practice and why that phrase was inaccurate when the cheerleader raised up her hands. "You know what, I don't care."

"So, does that mean you'll practice with me?" Rachel asked hopefully, widening her eyes in innocence for effect.

"No."

"But, Quinn! Everyone can use that extra bit of practice. For some odd reason, Mr. Schue had the unmitigated gall to not have a Glee rehearsal scheduled for every single day after school leading up to Sectionals, despite this being a major competition that would only serve to gain New Directions notoriety and respect among our slightly Neanderthal-minded peers. Not to mention this would look exceptional on my- our, college applications. It is imperative that we each put in an appropriate amount of work to raise our chances of furthering-"

"My god, do you ever shut up?" Quinn asked in exasperation, her eyes comically wide. "Fine, I'll practice with you." Rachel beamed, reaching out and grabbing the blonde's hand as she dragged her down the hallway.

"I knew you'd say yes. Come along, I've reserved the auditorium," she said as Quinn wretched her arm away. The cheerleader stared at her hand as if it was on fire for a moment before looking up at Rachel.

"You want to practice _now_?" She asked, as she nervously played with her top.

"Of course, better to practice sooner rather than later," the diva nodded seriously, before looking expectantly at the blonde. Quinn sighed dramatically and began walking toward the auditorium as she grumpily questioned why she was incapable of denying the shorter girl anything. A smirking Rachel followed closely behind, internally congratulating herself. Step one: complete.

* * *

"If there's a picnic in there, Rachel, I swear," Quinn said seriously, as the two stood at the entrance of the auditorium. The brunette widened her eyes for a split second, letting out a nervous laugh.

"What? A picnic? Of course not," she said, waving her hand around. "If you'll excuse me, I'm just going to go make sure everything is... fine, in there. So, if you could wait. Right here. Just for a few seconds." Rachel went through the doors of the auditorium, leaving Quinn to stand there awkwardly. The blonde inwardly laughed as she heard the diva frantically throw something backstage, trip, and let out a muffled shout of 'I'm okay!'. A few seconds later, Rachel's head poked through the door, a wide smile on her face. Her hair was in disarray and her cheeks looked slightly flushed. Quinn had to bite her lip to keep from grinning. "Everything, uh, seems to be in order."

"Okay," the blonde said with amusement, blinking. She mentally chastised herself as she dropped the smile from her face. She really needed to stop doing that. Quinn followed Rachel into the auditorium, watching as the brunette scrunched her nose and tried to fix her hair. The cheerleader sighed audibly. If only the smaller girl wasn't so adorable.

"So, shall we?" Rachel asked dramatically with a flourish of her hand, gesturing for the blonde to sit at the piano. Quinn raised her eyebrows but obliged, taking a seat on the bench. "Let's work on our scales to warm up, then we can work on this weeks Glee project together." Quinn nodded cautiously, and the two set to work.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Rachel turned to the blonde with a bright smile. "That was great, Quinn. Just a little more practice and you'll be completely prepared for sectionals. You're a lovely dancer, did you ever take lessons?"

"Um, no," Quinn said, flushing slightly at the praise. She wasn't quite sure how to accept the compliment, so she just gave a tentative smile. In the back of her mind, she realized that her constant mood swings around Rachel probably made her seem a bit crazy. "I guess cheerleading has made me a fast learner."

"I don't doubt that," the brunette said with a wink. Rachel smirked when she saw Quinn's cheeks redden more. "Do you want to go get coffee right now?"

Blindsided by the question, the cheerleader blinked in surprise. "It's six in the evening, why would I want coffee?"

"There's never a time when you can't drink coffee," Rachel said indignantly, before grabbing Quinn's hand again and half-dragging her off the stage. The blonde yanked her hand away, a panicked look on her face.

"I can't. I won't. I have to- there's a thing. A thing with my mom and other...things. I have to go, Rachel. I mean, um, later Treasure Trail," the head cheerleader stuttered, backing away. Rachel scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"If you're sure," the diva trailed off as she watched the blonde leave. She pursed her lips. _Weird_, she thought before gathering up her sheet music from the piano.

* * *

**a/n- Summer is here, guys. No more school. Can we all just let out a big collective sigh together? I'm happy to finally have no more long, circumlocutious and time consuming essays, no more finals, and no more projects. Now I have more time to write! It's been far too long. **

**And now, a load of apologies and thank you's are in order. I'm super sorry that I didn't update in so long. I will make no excuses, it's all my fault and I'm sorry. That was unacceptable. Thank you if you're still reading and I haven't scared you off. Also, thank you for the massive response. Last chapter had over 60 reviews! It was actually the most reviewed chapter :) You guy's are so amazing. Seriously. The best. **

**Okay, now, I can tell you now that next chapter will consist of...a very faberry date (sorry, I had to rhyme ;). So, with that said, here's the question of the chapter:**

**"What do you hope to see on the date?"**

**Bye everyone and have a super fantastic awesome amazing splendid day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**April Fools** by Sienna Knight

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, there would be more Quinn and less Finchel.**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Quinn closed her eyes tightly, leaning into her locker. She let out a small sigh, before setting her mouth in a thin line. It was Thursday, so that meant only one more day until the weekend. Until she could get a break from Rachel. She really needed it.

"Hey, chica," a voice said from behind her. Quinn clenched her teeth for a second, as she opened her eyes and stood up straight.

"Hello, Santana," the blonde said slowly, turning to face her friend. Santana looked at her with a raised eyebrow, her eyes roaming up and down her body in a way that made the other girl feel self-conscious.

"You look horrible," the brunette scoffed, crossing her arms. She took in the deep bags under Quinn's eyes that the cheerleader had attempted to cover up with makeup. The latina was glad that they were required to wear cheerleading uniforms, because she was sure that whatever the blonde would have chosen to wear that day would have only added to her sleep deprived look.

"Gee, thanks," Quinn deadpanned, making a futile attempt to straighten her skirt. "Do you need something, or did you just come here to insult me?"

"Insult you. But I also have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Not here," the latina said, turning on her heel and walking down the hall. The blonde watched after her for a few seconds, and, figuring she wanted her to follow, began to trail after the girl. Quinn rounded the corner and followed Santana into an empty classroom.

"Santana?" Quinn whispered, looking into the dark room. The lights switched on and the latina appeared next to her.

"Why are you whispering?" Santana plopped down on one of the desks, watching as the blonde huffed.

"What do you want?"

"Geez, hostility much?" The brunette lazily crossed her legs and leaned back on her hands, drawling out her words as she looked at the head cheerleader. "I'm here because I've been doing some research on Berry's inability to keep it in her pants."

Quinn's eyes widened, her demeanor changing from impatient to eager. "What did you learn? Did you find a cure?"

"No," Santana said, to which the blonde visibly slumped forward.

"Then what did you find?" Quinn asked, slightly less interested. The latina tsk-ed at her, shifting her legs as she straightened up.

"Well, it turns out that our little love potion works a bit differently than we originally thought."

"And by that you mean what exactly?"

"Well, the potion _is_ a love potion, but not in the traditional sense. What it does is makes a person more bold toward their existing feelings. It doesn't make love just pop up out of nowhere. Instead, it sort of allows them the confidence to act on their feelings. As time goes on, they'll get more and more bold with their actions."

"So," Quinn said, biting the inside of her lip. "You're saying that the potion made Rachel act on her love?"

"Way to just completely reiterate what I just said."

"But, that would mean that Rachel," the head cheerleader began, trailing off as her eyes widened.

"Was already in love with you," Santana finished, smirking. Quinn opened her mouth, as if to say something, but then closed it.

"I, what?"

"Here, since you've seem to have lost some IQ points in the last ten minutes, I'll repeat it again," the latina said, her smirk getting wider. "Rachel was already in love with you and the potion made her act on her feelings."

Quinn blinked, looking past the brunette. She shook her head, backing up slightly.

"That can't be true," the blonde whispered, though Santana wasn't sure if it was directed toward her, as the other girl had a faraway look in her eyes and she was looking off into space. Suddenly, Quinn took a sharp intake of breath, snapping her eyes to meet her friend's. "I have to go."

The head cheerleader whirled around, running out of the classroom and leaving behind an amused brunette.

"I am so awesome," Santana said, smirking at the door.

* * *

"You did what?"

"I told Quinnie that you were in love with her before the potion."

"What would you- I was not! Santana, I didn't agree to this," Rachel yelled, pacing in her room. The cheerleader had broken into her house while she was doing homework, much to the chagrin of the shorter girl.

"Chill," Santana said, staring at the room. It was much more toned down than the latina had thought it would be. She expected more pink and bedazzled jewels. This room almost looked normal.

"I will not, as you put it, chill," Rachel cried, waving her hands in the air. "Quinn thinks I was in love with her. In _love_ with her!"

"So I've heard."

"Santana!"

"What's the big deal? So she thinks that, she'll find out it's not true later when we do the whole big reveal thing," Santana walked to the brunette's dresser, looking at the various photos stuck to the mirror.

"The big deal is," Rachel started, preparing to go into a long, detailed speech about the consequences of actions and how plans need to be carefully thought out and weighed in terms of pros and cons. She opened her mouth to speak, but then crinkled her nose. "I-I don't actually know what the big deal is."

"Good, problem solved. Do you have any pizza rolls?"

"Santana, don't change the subject. How... did Quinn react?" Rachel snatched her photo album out of the latina's hands. She did not want to explain her third grade Halloween costume to the other girl.

"Well, she did that whole gapey fish mouth thing and ran out of the room. She didn't really say much, she just seemed sort of out of it. Like she was shocked and thinking or something."

"So she was in a state of shock when she left?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "What is with people and repeating exactly what I just said? Yes, she was."

"Why did you even tell her that in the first place?" Rachel asked, swatting Santana's hands away as she began to riffle through her desk drawer.

"Because you were taking too long and I was bored. I thought it would be funny."

"I was not taking too long. I'll have you know that I had an impromptu date with Quinn yesterday," Rachel said proudly. The cheerleader raised an eyebrow, looking at the diva in surprise.

"You did? What happened?"

"Well, I asked if she wanted to work with me in preparation for Sectionals, to which she readily agreed with no hesitation at all. We then went to the auditorium and worked on her vocals and the dance routine. I complimented her and she said thank you. She then went home, rather rapidly if I remember correctly, and we parted ways."

"That is not a date," Santana rolled her eyes. This is why she was in charge, and Rachel worked under her.

"Yes, it is."

"No, a date requires more kissing and less awkward practicing of school related activites. Besides, you and I did the same thing a couple weeks ago. Was that a date?"

"Well, no."

"Then this wasn't either. You see, this is why I told Quinn what I did. I hoped it would make for a better reaction when I told her, of course, but hey, she can still freak out later on. She had her planning face on when she left, so maybe this is going to get a little bit more interesting. I did this prank to have some fun, and so far I've had almost none. It's time to step it up, RuPaul." Rachel thought for a second, before biting her lip in thought.

"Okay, I think I may have an idea."

"Is it going to involve you being publicly humiliated?"

"Possibly."

"Excellent. What is it?"

* * *

Quinn sighed as she walked through the hallway the next day. School had just ended, signaling the beginning of the weekend. She had just gotten out of cheerleading practice, and was sporting a pale green sundress. Her hair was slightly damp and put into a loose bun, with strands hanging loosely around her face. She was tired and she just wanted to go home and forget about her life for a couple hours. When she arrived at her locker, Quinn reached for her lock, putting in the correct code. She swung open the door, and was surprised to see a plain white envelope flutter to the ground. She looked at it in confusion for a few seconds before slowly bending down and retrieving it. She noticed her name written neatly in purple, looped handwriting across the front. The blonde bit her lip, recognizing the handwriting as Rachel's. She looked up, peering down the hall to see if she saw anyone. When she noticed that it was completely deserted, she shook her head and began to open up the envelope.

_Quinn,_

_When I walked into William McKinley High School for the first time two years ago, three things happened. First, I realized that this is the place that would serve as the stepping stone into my future. It would shape who I was when I left, and I would come out a different person than I stepped in as. The second thing that happened was that I was hit with a blue slushie. I remember it was blue because it was the first time I had an ice liquid thrown into my face and this particular color had a real knack for staining my clothes. The third thing that happened occurred when I opened my eyes. What I saw then stood with me, and has to this day. I saw a young blonde girl standing off to the side, a look of horror on her face. Actually, I lied. That's not what I first noticed. I first noticed that she was the most beautiful girl that I had ever had the pleasure of seeing before. You see, I didn't see the nameless jock that threw the slushie at me, or the students forming a crowd to stare. Instead, I saw you, Quinn. And I don't think that since then, I ever stopped noticing you. I'm not asking that you return my feelings right now, but what I am asking is that you turn around._

The cheerleader stared at the letter for a few seconds, before slowly turning. She expected to see Rachel standing there, but was surprised when she saw absolutely nothing. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, blinking. She then saw an envelope taped to the wall across the way. Quinn looked at it for a few seconds before walking over. She gently grabbed the white envelope, turning it over in her hands a few times. When she saw nothing on it, she opened it up, noticing a similar note inside.

_I'm happy to see you decided to open the envelope. You didn't think I would make this easy, did you? _

Quinn smiled slightly. Of course not. Rachel always was so dramatic, why should this be any different?

_Face your locker, then turn to the right. Walk ten steps forward, then turn left. Continue down the hall until you reach the end._

The cheerleader pursed her lips, debating whether she should do as she was told. She looked down at the letter, her smile growing. Rachel did seem to put a lot of effort into this, and she was a bit excited to see what would happen. In the end, her curiosity won out and she obeyed the directions. When she reached the hall, she continued to walk until she saw an envelope stuck to a locker at the far end. She reached it, opening it as she examined the contents.

_Open the locker. 4 - 26 - 11_

Quinn looked up, figuring she meant the locker the envelope was stuck to. She used the code to unlock it, swinging it open. Her eyes widened in happiness when she saw a bouquet of purple irises inside, a square card stuck in between them.

_Irises symbolize admiration and courage. I believe that despite any past we may have, you are a wonderful person. You have been through so much – more than any person should have to go through. Never once did you back down or give up, and I deeply admire you because of this. It took courage to do what you did, and I believe that you have grown so much because of all that you've gone through. You are amazing, and I hope you never forget this._

The blonde traced the writing with her finger, her eyes shining. She reached for the flowers, careful not to ruin any of them as she wrapped the bouquet in one of her arms. She continued to read the note.

_Walk to room 114._

Quinn began to walk down the hall, the flowers still in her hand. She looked at the room numbers, not stopping until she came to the correct one. She glanced around, and, not noticing anyone or anything, walked inside. When she turned on the lights, she noticed she was in a computer lab.

On the white board was an envelope, taped in the same way as the others. The cheerleader walked over to it, opening it quickly and glancing inside. She reached in, pulling out a flash drive with no distinguishing marks. Quinn walked to one of the computers, putting in the flash drive and waiting patiently as she turned it on. Smiling at the flowers in her hands again, the cheerleader inwardly swooned at how elaborate and amazing this all was. And it was for her.

The computer pinged to life, the desktop opening in front of the girl. A folder popped up, a single file inside of it. Quinn clicked on it and a video appeared on screen. Suddenly, Rachel's face came on, the brunette's eyes squinting as she tried to adjust the camera.

"Hi, Quinn. So if you're watching this, I guess you've decided to follow my little scavenger hunt of sorts. I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry for everything that I've been doing lately. I guess that badgering you wasn't the _best_ approach in trying to ask you out on a date. So I wanted to apologize for that and to also ask for a chance. I know you said no, and I know I am probably the last person that you want to go out with, but please let me take you on a date. Just one. I promise after that I will never bother you about it again. So..."

Quinn watched as the video stopped, cutting off Rachel. She heard someone clear their throat behind her, and, startled, the cheerleader turned around. The small diva was standing behind her, looking nervous.

"What do you say? Quinn Fabray, will you please reconsider and accompany me on a date?" The blonde stared at her, unable to speak. Rachel shifted uncomfortably, feeling more anxious than she thought she would, considering this wasn't a real date she was proposing. Still, she couldn't help but hope that the cheerleader would say yes, and she was irrationally nervous about the ordeal.

Quinn, on the other hand, was having an internal war with herself. _She doesn't love you, it's the potion! But Santana said she was already in love with you! Well, Santana is also notorious for lying!_

"Um, Quinn?" The blonde bit the inside of her cheek, before exhaling loudly.

"I-I don't... If it means you'll stop pestering me, one date, Berry. One date, then I'm done," Quinn responded, still unsure if that was the right thing to say. When she saw the brunette's face light up, she couldn't help but smiling a little. Rachel rushed forward, bypassing the flowers and any personal boundaries the cheerleader had previously set up and hugged her. Quinn let herself enjoy it for a few seconds before pushing the smaller girl off. "Personal bubble, Rachel."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Thanks for saying yes, you won't regret it." The blonde wasn't so sure, but she nodded anyway.

"Yea, okay, whatever."

* * *

**a/n: Thanks for the response last chapter! I really appreciate it :) I've been trying all day to upload this chapter, and my computer finally stopped being slow and let me do it ;) Anyway, I really hope you liked it, and I'm sorry about lying last chapter and saying there would be a date. I changed my mind, figuring it'd be weird to put all of that in here. Next chapter for sure, guys! **

**Questions of the chapter:**

**"How do you guys feel about the way that Santana and Rachel are essentially playing with Quinn's emotions? What do you hope will come of it?"**

**Have an amazing day and remember to review. If you have any questions, comment or send me a PM! I always respond :) In the words of Chad Dylan Cooper, "Peace out, suckas!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**April Fools** by Sienna Knight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but I do own this story.**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

* * *

"I have a date with Rachel," Quinn said to the empty room in disbelief. She leaned against her bedroom door, staring blankly at nothing. "I have a _date_ with _Rachel Berry_." She'd be laughing at the absolute absurdity of it all if she weren't so afraid that her laughter would die down and be replaced with tears.

She was so lost. Why did the one thing in her life that made her want dance to her own personal party and smile like the fool she knew that she was also condemn her to such sadness? She wanted to be happy so badly, but she couldn't. Perhaps she was being silly. Maybe Rachel did love her and all the scenarios she made up in her head were just paranoid ramblings that should be dismissed and forgotten. So what if she felt guilty every time the brunette smiled at her as if she was the only thing that mattered? So what if she was under a spell that she admittedly may have been directly responsible for putting on her?

None of that mattered, because Santana said that she loved her _before_. Rachel was always in love with her and even though Quinn knew that logically, love was no more than an empty fallacy thought up to bring hope to the lives of those who had since given up and that it would inevitably end in her having her heart ripped out of her chest like it had so many times before and that this time it would be so much worse because it was Rachel, goddamnit if she didn't love her back.

She loved her back so much and she didn't know if she had it in her to resist it anymore. It may have gone against every principle her father had ground into her, but Quinn was slowly getting past the point of caring. Because despite the fact that it seemed utterly impossible, the girl she had tortured all through high school because of her own insecurities loved her.

"I have a date with Rachel Barbara Berry," she said, sounding far more confident than she felt. "And even if this kills me, I'm going to go through with it. Fabray's don't back down from challenges." _We just pretend they don't exist._

* * *

"She said yes?" She didn't actually think the smurf's plan was going to work. Sure, it was romantic and all that, but this was the girl who had been repressed for so long she had the school convinced she was going for some personal record.

"And why are you so surprised?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms over her chest. The latina certainly needn't act so shocked. After all, she was a perfectly attractive, talented, and well-rounded individual – not some creature out of a child's nightmares.

"Because this is Quinn 'I carry a picture of Jesus with me at all times so don't even think about second base' Fabray. Looks like I underestimated your pestering abilities, Berry." Rachel rolled her eyes at the comment, but accepted it. A compliment was a compliment, after all, no matter if it was backhanded.

She leaned forward in her seat, staring at the other girl with sudden seriousness. Santana's smirk faltered slightly, but didn't disappear. "What now?" she asked, clarifying only when the latina gave her a look of confusion. "I got the date, we thoroughly freaked her out, we've convinced her that I of all people have fallen in love with her, and I've carried out my end of the deal on the prank. What now?"

"Well," Santana started, her smirk returning in full force as her eyes shifted into their serial killer glint. "Like all good things, the prank must come to an end. I'm going to show Quinn that absolutely no one messes with me and expects to just get off with no form of repercussions. We're going to reveal everything by the end of the date, but first, I need you to deliver the shock of a lifetime. Man hands, it's time for our lamb to fall."

"And for the wolf to eat her," Rachel chimed in eagerly.

"Don't ruin the moment."

* * *

Rachel stood outside the notorious Fabray mansion, intimidated by the sheer size and elegance of it. Did only two people really occupy its space? It looked large enough to house at least eight times that and the three-car-garage, sculpted hedges, and winding, stone pathway that led straight to the entrance let visitors know that it knew just how impressive it was. The smaller girl brought her hand up to the door as if to knock but hesitated. She was suddenly incredibly nervous about the whole situation, and the atmosphere was doing nothing to ease her worries. Today was the day that the prank came to an end, for the better or worse. Santana had spent the better part of the night convincing her to go through with their plans, but any and all confidence left her the moment she approached the home. She was wracked with insecurities and had second thoughts about everything from the clothes she decided to wear to the playlist she personally picked out for the car ride. It all seemed too-

"Are you just going to stand there all night or were you actually planning on knocking?" An amused voice snapped Rachel back to the present.

"I was just waiting for the opportune moment," the brunette began, but her words died out in her throat. Quinn was wearing a bright yellow dress with a complex pattern of black lacing around the collarbone. Her hair was curled slightly, and put up in a low hanging ponytail. The only accessories she wore were a pair of silver earrings and she donned very little makeup. There was nothing substantial about the outfit, and Rachel was sure she'd seen the dress worn by the blonde several times in the past. Perhaps it was the lighting or maybe the other girl was wearing a perfume that was meant to seduce every unsuspecting victim it came across, but Rachel was floored by how undeniably beautiful Quinn was.

"What? Am I not dressed appropriately? I thought it was supposed to be casual. You know what, I'll go change," Quinn said quickly, looking down at her outfit self-consciously. This was the seventh outfit she'd tried on, not that she was willing to admit that. She wanted to look pretty, and finally settled on the simple dress that she had thought flattered her. Maybe she was wrong and the other girl hated it. Rachel snapped her gaze away from the cheerleader's legs and back to her eyes, shaking her head rapidly.

"No, no. This is perfect. _You_ are perfect," she said sincerely, shocking herself by how much she meant it and how much more she wanted to say. Quinn flushed, opening her mouth to respond but found herself unable to. _She called you perfect, say something. Say thank you at least_, Quinn berated herself. She managed a smile and nod, before finally allowing her eyes to roam over the brunette's attire.

"Wow, uh. You look, um. You look amazing. I love what you did with your hair."

"My hair always looks like this," Rachel said in confusion, running a hand through her curls.

"Oh, so it does. It's just really pretty and it goes well with your face. I mean, everything goes well with your face because, well, look at it. And can we go to your car before I embarrass myself even more, please?" The blonde asked as her blush began to get more and more pronounced. _Smooth_, Quinn thought as the diva nodded and smiled obliviously at her. The head cheerleader watched as Rachel ran ahead, opening the door to the car and waiting patiently as Quinn took a seat. The blonde had to hold back a grin. No one had ever done that for her. Rachel closed the door behind her date, before walking to the drivers side and getting in. "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry, no one you know will see you there," the brunette assured. Quinn wanted to correct her and say that she didn't care if anyone did but Rachel continued before she could. "It's not too far, just a little ways out of Lima."

"We're leaving the city?" Now she was even more curious. Rachel glanced at her for a split second, nodding her head. She then turned her attention back to the road because she wasn't quite willing to endanger their lives by not focusing all of her attention on the task of driving. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Quinn happened a glance at Rachel. She smiled at the diva, the whole date still seeming unreal. She couldn't help but notice how gorgeous the brunette was. She knew that the other girl didn't always see herself that way, and the thought pained her. Especially because she also knew that she played a role in her lack of confidence. She bit the inside of her lip, forcing the thought away as she turned to look at the dashboard. "Did you make this playlist?" Quinn asked, having noticed an iPod hooked into the dock near the stereo.

"I did. I feel as if it's imperative to have the proper musical selection for all occasions, whether it be trips to the beach, a light jog around the local park, or as with this case, a date," Rachel responded and the other girl nodded in understanding. A few songs later, Quinn snorted, trying her best to hold in her laughter. The brunette noticed and huffed at her blonde counterpart. "And what may I ask is so funny?"

"I'm sorry, I just. Did you really add _You Belong With Me_ by Taylor Swift to your playlist, Rachel?"

"What? It seemed appropriate," the diva said, defending her choices in music. She didn't understand what was so hilarious – the song was perfectly nice and fit them rather well. "You're obviously the cheer captain who wears dangerously short skirts while I'm the one on the bleachers, and, uh... you know, _you belong with me,_" she said, singing the last part. Quinn couldn't take it anymore. She burst out in laughter, burying her face in her hands as her shoulders shook. "Quinn, what's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about, while you obviously misinterpreted the lyrics to make the girlfriend and the girl lusting after the football player fall in love with each other rather than with him, this song does fit us in a comically strange way."

"So you're saying you belong with me?" Rachel asked innocently, letting out a laugh of her own when she saw the blonde's eyes widen.

"I didn't mean it like that, I...oh, just play your damn song," she commanded as she crossed her arms childishly, the crinkle near her eyes giving way to her amusement.

Twenty minutes of playful banter later had them standing in front of a modest Italian restaurant, the exterior giving off a warm, inviting feel. Rachel reached out and firmly took Quinn's hand in her own. The blonde hesitated for a second, but surprised Rachel by not pulling away. The cheerleader gave her a quick smile before leading them to the entrance.

When they were seated, Quinn nervously fidgeted as she stared at Rachel. She didn't know why she was so nervous, it was just a date. _With Rachel_, her mind added. She opened her mouth to make small talk, but suddenly found herself devoid of any topic. She figured "you're pretty" wouldn't blow over very well. Luckily, she was saved as the brunette began speaking.

"I didn't know know what kind of food you liked," she started, "but I figured that Italian was a safe bet. Almost everyone likes Italian." Quinn nodded lamely, before realizing that she should probably respond.

"It- This...This is great. Wonderful, actually. I mean, I love Italian," she said, before grabbing her menu and burying her face in it. Rachel looked at her quizzically for a second, before shaking her head and grabbing her own menu.

"I chose this particular one because they have quite a few vegan selections," Rachel stated, glancing at Quinn. "Have you ever had tofu before?"

"I have, once or twice," she said, smoothing out her already smooth dress. Rachel watched her, noting how nervous the other girl seemed to be in her presence. She didn't know what to make of that.

Rachel was about to respond, but the waiter decided to make an appearance.

"Hello, ladies. Have you two decided on a drink?" He asked, directing his question more to Quinn. Rachel glared, not liking the way he was eying her date. It wasn't that she was jealous, it was just that she felt the other girl deserved more respect than some sleazeball with a mockingly charming smile and hair that had way too much product in it to be openly gawking at her. Not that she blamed him, but only she was allowed to look at her like that. The brunette smirked suddenly, an idea coming to her.

"Hey, hi," Rachel said loudly, forcing the man to look at her. She slowly inched her foot closer to the blondes, keeping her attention on the waiter. "I'd like a lemonade, please."

Only five inches to go. Four...

"Okay, and what about you, beautiful?" He asked, smiling at Quinn.

Three, two...

Quinn's eyes bulged out of her head as she jumped, painfully knocking her knee on the bottom of the table. Her eyes shot wildly to Rachel, only to see her staring innocently back at her.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" The man asked in confusion. The blonde nodded slowly in response, biting the inside of her lip.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'd like the same as Rachel, please. A lemonade," she said finally, having gotten over the shock of Rachel's foot _sliding down her leg_.

"You seem jumpy, Quinn," the diva said when the waiter left, resting her hands on top of the blonde's as she leaned in. The head cheerleader watched her, slightly taken by how forward the other girl was. She knew that Rachel could sometimes be pushy in getting what she wanted, but she'd never had the attention directed at her. Usually it was directed at stealing her boyfriends or forcefully obtaining well deserved solos.

"I'm not jumpy."

"But didn't you just jump not a minute ago?"

"I'm not jumpy," she repeated, getting anxious as she pulled her hands away and rested them in her lap. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"That was," _amazing, brilliant, perfect, lovely_, "surprisingly good," Quinn settled on, not wanting to sound over eager. The date was now coming to a close and the two were seated in Rachel's car, turned to face each other. Rachel smiled brilliantly at her, nodding in agreement. "It pains me to admit it, but you really were a gentlewoman, Berry." The blonde shook her head suddenly. "Rachel."

"My pleasure, you deserve the best," the smaller girl replied, smiling up at her. Quinn's eyes flickered with an unknown emotion, and she broke contact with the girl. Thoughts of the potion ran through the cheerleader's head, and the overwhelming guilt she was feeling earlier came back to her. She didn't deserve Rachel, and she knew that if the girl weren't under the spell, she'd want nothing to do with her.

"I don't," she said softly, staring down at her lap. Rachel looked at her in concern, conflicted about what to do. She shook away her apprehension, slowly bringing her hand up to the girl's face. The blonde seemed to stiffen at the contact, but slowly relaxed as she leaned into it. Rachel gently lifted the girl's chin, forcing Quinn to look at her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked softly, not removing her hand. Quinn stared at her, feeling undeserving of the way the other girl was looking at her with such kind-hearted sincerity. _I'm practically playing with her emotions_, she thought bitterly, before leaning away from the touch.

"I'm sorry, I should go," she said. She jerked open the door and flew out of the car, breaking out into a run as she went up the walkway to her porch. She thought she heard Rachel call out her name, but she was far too busy fumbling with her keys to notice. She had just managed to unlock the door when the brunette reached her.

"Quinn," Rachel cried. She had no idea what had just happened. Everything was going fine, and suddenly the other girl just panicked and fled. She grabbed her shoulder, spinning around the blonde. She was shocked to see tears prickling the other girls eyes, and Rachel roughly grabbed her hands in her own. "Quinn, please tell me what I did wrong."

Quinn didn't know what to say. She wanted to cry into Rachel's arms and spill everything. She wanted to say she was unwillingly put under a spell, and that every feeling of affection she felt toward the blonde was just a result of her careless actions. She wanted to say that she loved her with everything she had and that she was the most beautiful person she'd ever met but she couldn't. She knew that if Rachel somehow tried to convince her that it was okay, that she didn't mind being under a spell, she'd give in. She didn't want to give in, she didn't want to use Rachel. She loved her too much, and she wasn't willing to force her into a relationship that she knew meant nothing to the brunette. Even if it meant everything to her.

"I can't do this, Rachel. I don't," she choked, "I don't like you. I never have and I never will. Just please go."

Rachel narrowed her eyes as she watched Quinn stutter her was through an explanation. She tried to ignore the sting of rejection, because she knew there was no valid reason she should be feeling it. It wasn't like she had feelings for the blonde. She sighed, knowing what she needed to do. It was time to end the prank.

"Not without doing this," Rachel said simply, before she swayed forward to press her lips against the blonde's.

Quinn's brain short-circuited, forcing every coherent thought out of her. She wanted to push Rachel away, and she knew that she should. _Stop, this is wrong, you're using her! _Her mind screamed, but her lips seemed to think otherwise. All Quinn could feel was the heat beneath her fingers and the languid movements of lips, teeth, and tongue as her eyes slid shut and she let herself lean into the smaller girl.

And then it suddenly ended with a blinding light. The cheerleader staggered backwards, still dazed from the kiss.

"Hey, Quinnie. Nice night, isn't it?" A voice taunted from somewhere to Quinn's left. She turned her head and was confronted with the sight of a smirking Santana, a camera in her hand. "Hope you don't mind, I brought a camera so I could have proof of how gullible you are."

"Santana? What the hell are you doing here?" Quinn asked, no idea what was going on. She felt Rachel slide next to her.

"April fools." She felt the whisper before she heard it, Rachel's breath tickling her ear.

"What?" Quinn asked lamely, not comphending what was happening.

"Come on, Stetchmarks, a love potion? Really?" Santana laughed, reaching into her jacket pocket and producing an identical bottle to the one Quinn had seen all those weeks ago. She undid the cap, pouring the blue liquid onto the grass with a smirk. "There's no such thing as magical spells that will make people fall in love with you. And please, did you really believe that the hobbit's always wanted to get in your pants? Why would Rachel of all people love you?"

Santana's words didn't have immediate impact on Quinn. She just stared at her, unable to process the information. It was suddenly becoming clear to her. Of course Rachel didn't love her, how could she ever fool herself into thinking that she actually liked her? No one liked her. Even her own parents threw her out on the street the first chance they got. Rachel and Santana probably spent their nights laughing at her, thinking she was just a stupid idiot. She was one, too, and that had never been more obvious to her than it was in that moment. Rachel didn't love her. She was just pretending to for her own amusement.

"Now whenever you feel like trying to prank me again, Bottle Blonde, just remember that time that Auntie 'Tana taught you a lesson in your own inferiority," she said, waving around the camera.

Quinn's eyes suddenly darted across Santana's features, before she turned around and walked into her house.

"What, no comeback? Just gonna run away?" She called, watching as the blonde slammed the door shut behind her. She scoffed, rolling her eyes. She then turned her attention to Rachel, surprised to see that the other girl hadn't moved. "What's your problem?"

Rachel looked up then, her mouth open as she tried to speak. "She-She kissed me back."

Santana's eyes widened as she took in the full meaning of those words. Oh, shit.

* * *

**a/n: Hey, lovely readers. How are you all? Well. That chapter just happened.**

**I just want to take a moment to say thank you for everything. This story has 318 reviews, over 38,000 views, and far more favorites and follows than it deserves. You don't know how astounded I am by this. Every single one of you is the absolute best. I can't even begin to describe how happy your support has made me. Thank you so much, you wonderful, magical people.**

**In other news, I made a tumblr! Here's a link: sleepawaytheknight . tumblr . com. Just delete those spaces and you're there (:**

**Question time:**

**"Should Quinn be mad at them and make them grovel or should she forgive Rachel and Santana for the prank?"**

**Have an amazing day, everyone. Please review!**


End file.
